Unexpected Promises
by alwayskayla
Summary: Post-ep one-shot for tonight's  11/07/11  episode. Except I switched the ending up, and added a heck of a lot of smut. Caskett, of course. It's a bit short, but how much does size matter if you know how to use it?  ;


**A/N: I don't own Castle. I wish I owned Nathan Fillion, though. That would be fun…**

I got an idea while watching tonight's Castle. Since BklynSquint and I agreed that it would only happen in our dreams, I decided to bring that fantasy dream to life in a little post-ep m-shot. I'm messing with the ending a bit though. Let's say that the boys came on back with Beckett after the case. And also, let's say that Alexis' girls' night was at one of her friends' houses instead. Enjoy. (:

**One more thing, that M rating is serious, people. I promise.**

* * *

><p>They weren't quite drunk. Truthfully, there had been more talking than drinking. It was Friday, and after the successful closing of the latest case, Beckett and the gang decided a round of drinks was in order. Esposito and Ryan had left after the first two rounds, but Castle and Beckett were have much too much fun to leave just yet.<p>

"Jam on the curtains, huh?" Kate sipped her drink, "And the mattress caught fire?"

"Let's just say that after today I'm officially banned from The Sapphire. For life."

"What a shame. I would've loved for you to further explain exactly how that jam got on the curtains."

Castle almost choked on his drink, "I can still explain," he said, "in great detail."

Beckett leaned in, placed her hand on his thigh, and in a breathy voice, said, "I'm more of a hands-on learner."

"Y'know," he almost-whispered in her ear, "the curtains in my bedroom are very similar to the ones at The Sapphire."

She pulled back and let her sparkling eyes show her passion, "Are you particularly attached to them?"

"I hate them."

"Fantastic," she stood up and grabbed his hand, heading for the door with him in tow.

He threw whatever was in his pocket down on the bar and went after her.

It wasn't a fairy tale, and it wasn't how he'd expected this to happen, but at the moment, crashing through his apartment door, tangled in Kate Beckett's arms, was nothing less than perfect. Still, he'd never want her to regret it.

"Wait, wait," he said pulling back and risking loss of the moment, "Are you sure? I want you to be sure."

"Castle…" she started, "Rick. I'm sure. I've been told more than once, by more than one person that I need to think less and just… feel. This feels good. But, even if I wanted to, I could never stop thinking completely, and that's how I know that it's not just my body that's telling me this is good. My gut is telling me it's right. My gut doesn't fail me. So, yeah, I'm sure."

Beaming, he bent down and picked her straight up off her feet, "I don't have to be told twice."

She kissed him sweetly as he started for his bedroom. By the time they stammered through over the threshold of his dark bedroom, lit only by the streetlamps outside, the sweet kiss had turned into a fierce fight for dominance. He tore her shirt from her body in one swoop as he backed her up until her knees buckled at the bed. She clawed his shirt open and pulled him back with her. His hands landed on either side of her shoulders, and he bent to devour her neck. She made a sound that was too deep to be a gasp, but too light to be a moan and it hit him at his core. Her fingers grazing his scalp urged him on and he added a hand to his ministrations. As he nipped at the sensitive skin covering her clavicle, he massaged her breast.

Her head was spinning, but she wanted this to last. She hooked her knee behind his and held him in place as she lurched out from under him and spun him to his back. The smiling surprise on his face was as charming as ever until it changed to desire when she singlehandedly unhooked her bra and then crawled up from his knees to his chest, gracing his taut skin with little kisses here and there. Hands on either side of his face, she captured his mouth in hers once again and ground her ass onto his straining erection. She was catlike as she kissed her way back down his chest. Entranced by her eyes, it wasn't until he felt her hot breath through his boxers that he realized she had shimmied him out of his pants. She placed her hands at his hips and began to pull his boxers down inch by inch. Sliding lower and lower, Beckett began placing feather light kisses at the spot where fabric met skin until she reached her destination. Switching pace, she put both hands at the opening of his tented boxers and surprised Castle when she literally ripped them open. They ripped cleanly down the seams and left him bare except for the white unbuttoned shirt still on his shoulders.

Remarking at his open mouth, Kate said, "I hope you didn't like those."

"Damn," was all he could say because the next thing he knew, his length was enveloped by the sweet warmth of Kate Beckett's mouth. Castle was pretty positive that her mouth had to be the happiest place on earth. Fuck Disney World, nothing was better than this. He had no words for her, but none were needed. She could see the passion in his eyes as she licked and sucked him happy.

"Shit, Kate, y-you gotta stop."

"Mm-mm," was her humming disagreement.

"N-no, really. Kate. Please."

She took one last long lick from base to tip and then licked her lips as she smirked at his breathless strain.

"What's wrong? Can't take it?"

"I'll make you think, "can't take it"." It was his turn to surprise her with a flip of position. Truthfully, with her defensive classes, she could have easily thwarted his attempt, but she liked letting him take control, if only for just a second.

"These need to not be on you," he said about her jeans as he unbuttoned and unzipped them. She arched so he could pull them off along with her underwear and then smiled as he threw them clear across the room. He ran his hands from her ankles to her hips and then open-mouth kissed her abdomen. He hooked one arm around her thigh and stretched the other up the bed where she laced her fingers with his. He pulled her toward him, as if they could be any closer, and delved into her. She tightened her grip on his hand as if it were a tether to reality and let herself arch into him. That same breathy moan escaped the boundary of her lips once more, urging him on. Her head twisted in the pillow but then she locked eyes with Castle as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. This was real, she thought, and there was no going back. She found that it didn't scare her, though, strangely, or maybe not so strangely, she found comfort in that fact. If she couldn't trust this man, the one who had saved her life nine times, as he claimed, who could she trust?

"Now, Rick. I need you, right now,"

"No way," he protested in between licks, "I'm not finished down here yet."

"I don't care, I want you inside me right fucking now," it was half pleading, half demanding. It softened something inside him while at the same time, unleashing some animalistic need deep in his soul.

"Condom?"

"Pill."

"Awesome."

Wordlessly, he crawled up and kissed her deeper than he had before. He was pressed against her sheath. Her arms encircled his neck and their eyes met again as he slid inside her in one achingly slow move. She dug her nails into his shoulders as they found a rhythm. He realized he was wrong earlier. _This_ was the happiest place on Earth—no doubt about it.

"Oh, god, Rick, I'msoclose," her words ran together as he pushed deeper.

"Come on, Kate," he kissed her lips again, "come for me."

She moaned his name as her muscles contracted around his shaft. That tightening was the last thing he needed. He emptied his seed deep inside her.

Once more, he flipped them so that she collapsed on him with her hair sprawled across his lovely chest. Her bones felt like Jello, and everything was wonderful. Her hand found his as his other made lazy circles on her back.

"Mmm, Rick. You're good," If it inflated his ego or not, she didn't care. She was honest.

"So are you," he said, "damn good."

She smiled and slid from on top of him and into the crook of his shoulder. His arm bent around her and his fingers laced with hers as their eyes closed.

As they floated closer to sleep in the moonlight of his bedroom, Kate took the second…or third, leap of the night, "I love you, too, Castle."

"I knew it," he said, wrapping arms in a tight hug around her, "I just knew it."

She smiled and settled into the comfort of his chest. Although there had been plenty enough fire to catch the mattress on fire, the jam could wait. There would be plenty of nights for jam and whatever else they wanted.

Tonight was about unexpected promises.

**-End.**

**Well? Let me know what you think! (:**

**-Kayla**


End file.
